12 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (13) - serial przyrodniczy 7.30 Lato z Hałabałą - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli (12/26): Roksana wraca na pastwisko - serial 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Flipper (12/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 0-800120120 10.00 Święty (11) - serial sensac., W. Bryt. 10.55 Skandynawska fiesta Floyda (2/7) - serial dok. 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Saturn - serial dok. 11.40 Hallo aus Berlin (6) - kurs języka niemieckiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Klan (263,264) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Uwaga dziecko! (8) - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 Kino letnie: Sierżant York (2-ost.) - dramat, USA 14.50 Moda na modę: Złoty Wieszak 2000 15.10 Przedmioty, czyli krótka historia kina: Wanna - rep. 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces 15.55 Ich pierwsze miłości: Maria Wiernikowska 16.20 Alfa: Komiczne interesy 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (13/120) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Baśniowa kraina braci Grim 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia: Dziewczyna do zadań specjalnych - film USA 21.45 Odkrywanie Ameryki - magazyn 21.55 Kronika kryminalna 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Gorąco polecam: Noce Cabirii - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 0.45 Słownik litewski: Iłłakowiczówna - rep. 1.30 Daleko, jeszcze dalej (powt.) 2.00 Telezakupy 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (53 - telenowela, Polska 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (54 - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (2) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (55,56) - telenowela, Polska 17.05 Polaków portret własny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Miniwykłady o maksi sprawach 19.35 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.00 Tilly Trotter (3/4) - serial, W. Bryt. 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Kiedy nadchodzi sobota film, W. Bryt. 0.15 Pomocnicy Hitlera (4/6) - serial dok., Niemcy 1.05 Niecierpliwość serca - dramat, W. Bryt. 2.45 Na pełnym morzu (63/85) - serial, Szwecja 3.25 Agent 86 (20) - serial, USA 3.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Polskie sosny 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Kolor obiektu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Kino rodznne: Nasz Charly (8) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Program sportowy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Wakacyjny telemikser 19.00 (WP)...A to echo grało: Festiwal Muzyki Myśliwskiej - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na zyczenie 7.00 Voltron (109) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Karate Kot (4) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo (71) - angielski serial komediowy 8.35 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (31) - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (4) - polski serial komediowy 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (3) - polski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Luz Maria (158) - telenowela prod. Peru 11.30 Karolina w mieście (72) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Oh, Baby (10) - serial komediowy (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.30 Graczykowie (7) - polski serial komediowy 13.00 Tok Szok (Za zgodą rodziców) 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program rozrywkowy 14 30 Klub Stasia I Nel 15.00 Sok z żuka (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Legendy Kung Fu (4) - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (49) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Luz Maria (159) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (33) - serial prod. Argentyna 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (4) - ser. obycz. 20.30 Express Srebrna Strzała - film prod. amerykańskiej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO I Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.35 Świat według Kiepskich (5) - polski serial komediowy 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Różowa landrynka (Tylko dla dorosłych) 0.20 Super Express TV 0.40 Morderstwo w Beverly HiIIs (1) 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Anna - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody Kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 8.10 She - Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa 10.30 Babilon V - serial 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 12.50 Angela - serial 13.45 Przygody Kapitana Simiana - serial anim. 14.05 She - Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Wpływ Księżyca - kom. obycz. USA (1987) 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.35 Pogoda 22.40 Melrose Place - serial 23.30 Prawo i miłość - serial 0.20 W upalną noc - serial 1.10 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 9.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 10.40 Perła - telenowela 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Zabójcza miłość - kom. krym. USA (1992) 21.35 Prawo I bezprawie - serial 22.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.15 Zoom 23.45 Zabójcza miłość - kom. krym. USA (1992) 1.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 1.55 Śmiechoteka HBO 6.50 Trudne lato - film obyczaj. hiszp. 8.50 Frantic - thriller USA 10.50 Kolory kochania - film biograf. pol. 12.30 Cinema, cinema - mag. filmowy 12.55 Żelazna wola - film przyg. USA 14.45 Easy Rider - dramat USA 16.25 Nowe przygody Tomka Sawyera - film familijny USA 18.00 The Frisco Kid - komedia USA 20.00 Powiew nocy - dramat 21.35 Pokój Marvina - dramat USA 23.10 Lepiej niż w książce - film sensac. USA 0.50 Nocna straż - thriller USA 2.30 Prawdziwy seks - film dok. 3.25 Bolesław Śmiały - film hist. pol. 5.05 The Frisco Kid - komedia USA Wizja Jeden 7.15 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 8.15 Zdrówko - serial 8.45 Czułość I kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Ekscentrycy - prog. dok. 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 SI. Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Reyes i Rey - serial 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - prog. dok. 22.00 Strefa komedii: Niegrzeczni panowie - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial TV Polonia 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Gość Jedynki 7.30 Dozwolone od lat 40. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Bar Atlantic - serial 9.10 My som doma 9.30 Wakacje w Amsterdamie - film fab. pol. (1985) 11.00 Nigdy już nie zaśpiewam: Ordonówna - wyk. Gabriela Kownacka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 12.40 Przed potopem 13.00 Radio Romans (1) - serial pol. 13.35 Zespół Parków Krajobrazowych Ponidzia 14.00 Magazyn żeglarski 14.15 Spółka rodzinna - serial 14.45 Extra Formacja Górali Beskidzkich 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Ala i As 16.40 Bajki polskie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spółka rodzinna - serial 17.45 Zaproszenie - progr. kraj. 18.05 Galeria 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Radio Romans (1) - serial 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Ekstradycja 2 - serial 21.00 Lista przebojów 21.30 Skarbiec 22.00 Fizjologia małżeństwa 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Zabytki kultury ludowej 23.35 Sztuka codziennego życia 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.45 - 7.00 Powtórki 7.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. (K) 7.30 13. posterunek 2 - serial 8.05 Łapu-capu 8.10 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 8.30 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.55 Mysz - aniołek - serial anim. 9.00 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dok. franc. (K) 9.25 Prosty plan - film sensac. USA (K) 11.25 Zimowy zmierzch - film obycz. pol. (K) 12.55 Werdykt - dramat obycz. USA (K) 15.00 Kiedy martwi śpiewają - komediodramat chorw. (K) 16.45 Zakątki świata II - film dok. (K) 17.40 Nowe wcielenie - serial (K) 18.30 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Mysz - aniołek - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Łapu-capu 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Uziemienie 20.00 13. posterunek 2 - serial 20.30 Mały Indianin - film familijny USA (K) 22.25 South Park - serial anim. (K) 22.50 Manga - Cybersix - serial anim. (K) 23.15 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia USA (K) 0.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia pol. (K) 2.25 Koniecznie przyjdź - film dok. (K) 3.55 Hoffa - dramat obycz. USA (K) 6.10 Kraina niedźwiedzia białego - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany TV 4 6.00 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 7.00 Program własny 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Crime Story - serial krym. USA (powt.) 11.00 Młody Herkules - serial przygod. prod. USA (powt.) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 13.00 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Program własny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 17.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 20.55 Z archiwum X - serial sens. prod. USA 22.55 Drogówka - mągazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Projekt Fandora - thriller prod. USA 1.25 Program własny 2.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.10 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Martha, Ruth i Edie (Martha, Ruth & Edie) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1988, reż. Norma Bailey, wyk. Jennifer Dale, Margaret Langrick, Andrea Martin, Tom Butler (90 min) 10.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.05 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.05 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 14.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 15.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (3) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (50 min) 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (4) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (50 min) 21.00 Królowa nadbrzeża (Kitty and the Bagman) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1982, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Paul Chubb, John Stanton, Liddy Clark, Reg Evans (95 min) 22.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.05 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Królowa nadbrzeża (Kitty and the Bagman) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1982, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Paul Chubb, John Stanton, Liddy Clark, Reg Evans (95 min) 01.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Polskie sosny 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Kolor obiektu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Reportaż 16.05 Policjanci z dzielnicy 16.15 Reportaż 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Magazyn Kociewski 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Wykrzyknik - show M. Pucyło 19.00 (WP)...A to echo grało: Festiwal Muzyki Myśliwskiej - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Polskie sosny 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Kolor obiektu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.35 Wiek XX - Stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Srebrne gody - Jubileusz Bełchatowa 16.55 Reportaż 17.05 Hospicjum dla dzieci w Łodzi 18.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 19.00 (WP)...A to echo grało: Festiwal Muzyki Myśliwskiej - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Program na czwartek TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Polskie sosny 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Kolor obiektu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Świat książki Ryszarda Ziemby 15.45 Rzeszowska karta historii 16.00 Muzyczny hit tygodnia 16.05 Aktualności 16.15 Apetyt na zdrowie: Akrobatyka rowerowa 16.30 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.35 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Zagórska warownia 16.50 Piosenki na sobotę 16.55 Legenda bieszczadzka: Pańszczyźniany krzyż 17.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.30 Podkarpackie lato - dni kultury etnicznej 17.45 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Sprawa do załatwienia - magazyn interwencyjny 18.35 Pytania do... - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP)...A to echo grało: Festiwal Muzyki Myśliwskiej - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Program na czwartek WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (24/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz (5/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Przygody Robin Hooda (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (45,46/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat (20/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji (5/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem: Polskie sosny 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Kolor obiektu - felieton 12.30 (WP) Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (78/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Wojna domowa - serial komediowy, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Gruza 16.55 Audiotele 17.00 Przygody Robin Hooda (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Nie kuś losu 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 17.55 Audiotele 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wojenne dni Warszawy - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP)...A to echo grało: Festiwal Muzyki Myśliwskiej - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (24/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (45,46/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (78/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Nie tylko Kazimierz - felieton 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 V - Jay 23.40 (WP) Tragedie (16/23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (16) - serial animowany 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (7) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (32) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (143,144) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Program własny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (8) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (33) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (42) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Crime Story (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (145,146) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (8) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (6,7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Projekt Pandora (Pandora Project) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John Terlesky/Jim Wynorski, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Erika Eleniak, Richard Tyson, Tony Todd (95 min) 01.25 Program własny 02.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 04.25 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy Eurosport 08.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły GT na Hungaroringu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Gstaad 13.00 Jeździectwo: Puchar Narodów w Falstebro i Lummen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 14.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ w trialu w Valdeblore (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 Kiteboarding: Zawody Pro Jam 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody w Nogaro (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 Automobilizm: Zawody Road America (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Tokio (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Lekkoatletyka: XII Mistrzostwa Afryki w Algierii (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ w trialu w Valdeblore (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Superbike - magazyn sportów motocyklowy 00.30 Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.30 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 05.45 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.35 taff (powt.) 07.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 07.55 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 08.20 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.50 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.20 Milion dla najpiękniejszej (The Raffle) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Nicholas Lea, Bobby Dawson, Jennifer Clement, Mark Hamill (93 min) 11.10 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Flodderowie w Ameryce (Flodders in America) - komedia, Holandia 1991, reż. Dick Maas, wyk. Nelly Frijda, Huub Stapel, Rene van't Hof, Tatjana Simic (95 min) 22.15 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.05 The Click 7 - film erotyczny, Francja 1997, wyk. John La Zar (91 min) 00.35 Kobieta odrzucona 2 (A Woman Scorned 2) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Andrew Stevens, TaNe McClure, John McGook (98 min) 02.15 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.10 Reportaż ProSieben (powt.) 03.35 BIZZ (powt.) 04.05 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.55 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 2 05.40 -08.10 Seriale animowane 08.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.05 The Hogan Family - serial familijny, USA 1986/91 (powt.) 09.30 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -17.00 Seriale animowane 17.00 The Single Guy - serial komediowy, USA 1995/97 17.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1998 22.10 Kruk - serial SF, USA 1998 23.05 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996 00.00 Exklusiv: Co podnieca kobiety - reportaż (powt.) 00.45 Die Redaktion Spezial - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 02.15 Lethal Panther 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1993, reż. Cindy Chow, wyk. Cynthia Luster, Sharon Kwok, Jess Babida, Johnatha Palmer (75 min) 03.40 Przełamując milczenie (Breaking The Silence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Stephanie Zimbalist, Chris Young, Kevin Conway (89 min) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wielka parada niedźwiedzi 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Mgobo z góry pawianów 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Weterynarz 11.00 (P) Leśne tygrysy - historia Sity 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze za kociaki 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Dolina Śmierci 14.00 (P) Zwierzęta Aspinalla: Antylopy bongo 14.30 (P) Zwierzęta Aspinalla: Lwy i lamparty 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Parada krów 16.00 (P) Psy na służbie 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Zatoka Monterey 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Klejnot w słońcu 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Rój 21.00 (P) Na ratunek! 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Papugi 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 23.00 (P) Śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Pustynie i tereny podmokłe 23.30 (P) Śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Zwierzęta miast 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 08.20 Hamlet (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (75 min) 09.40 Frydrychówka '99 - reportaż 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, O gęsi, która znosiła złote jajka - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 11.40 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 12.05 Tajemnice zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio Infor 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Jak pomóc polskiej biedzie - program publicystyczny 17.55 Bez chowania głowy w piasek - reportaż 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 19.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Niezwykłe sporty 19.30 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.20 Klincz - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Andrejew, wyk. Tomasz Lengren, Bolesław Smela, Zdzisław Leśniewicz, Wiesław Gołas (93 min) 22.15 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bomba atomowa 09.25 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzał, który rozpoczął Wielką Wojnę 09.55 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Szkocja 10.20 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 10.50 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Narodziny 11.45 (P) Lotnicze szaleństwo 12.10 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 12.40 (P) Połączenia: W imię czego? 13.30 (P) Poza prawdą: Zaginiona Arka 14.25 (P) Ostrzeżenia spod lodu 15.15 (P) Siły uderzeniowe: Suchoi 16.10 (P) Dzwony Czernobyla 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Tanzania 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Życie na krawędzi 19.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Wcześniaki - walka o życie 21.00 (P) Łowcy rekinów 22.00 (P) Nowi odkrywcy: Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 23.00 (P) Przyszłość samochodów 00.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bomba atomowa 00.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzał, który rozpoczął Wielką Wojnę 01.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Życie na krawędzi 03.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Żywiołki 06.45 Kipper 07.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08.00 Głupi i głupszy 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Atomówki 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Krowa i kurczak 11.00 To ja, łasiczka 11.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 12.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Fraser Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Christian Bale, Christopher Lee, Oliver Reed (126 min) 22.20 Cisco Kid (The Cisco Kid) - western, USA 1994, reż. Luis Valdez, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Cheech Marin, Bruce Payne, Ron Perlman (100 min) 00.05 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów (The Fearless Vampire Killers) - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1967, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Jack MacGowran, Alfie Bass, Sharon Tate (103 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Magellan - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Les revenants (1/2) - film kryminalny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tour de France - program sportowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Les revenants (1/2) - film kryminalny, Francja 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Wielkie łakomczuchy - program kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Klub kolarzy - magazyn poświęcony Tour de France 19.00 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 19.30 ARTE info 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Pulsacje - magazyn medyczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 To jest kino (V'la la cinema ou le roman de Charles Pathe) - film biograficzny, Francja 1994, reż. Jacques Rouffio, wyk. Didier Bezace, Yves Jacques, Isabelle Gelings, Bernard Alane (98 min) 00.00 Wiadomości Tour de France 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 01.00 Soir 3 01.30 To jest kino (V'la la cinema ou le roman de Charles Pathe) - film biograficzny, Francja 1994, reż. Jacques Rouffio, wyk. Didier Bezace, Yves Jacques, Isabelle Gelings, Bernard Alane (98 min) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Passe-moi les jumelles - magazyn 04.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Central 07.00 Jazz Discovery 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Jazz and Blues Video 10.00 Live from the Knitting Factory 11.00 Island Stylee 12.00 Jazz in the Sun 13.00 Classic Jazz Central 14.00 All 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Jazz Central 19.00 Jazz Discovery 20.00 Impressions 21.00 Jazz and Blues Video 22.00 Live from the Knitting Factory 23.00 Island Stylee 00.00 Midnight Love 02.00 All 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku